footballfandomcom-20200223-history
2016–17 Wolverhampton Wanderers F.C. season
Kenny Jackett (to 29 July) Walter Zenga (from 30 July) Paul Lambert (from 5 Nov) | final_position = | highest_position = | lowest_position = | points = | goals_for = | goals_against = | goals_difference = | cup1 = FA Cup | cup_placement1 = Fifth round | cup2 = League Cup | cup_placement2 = Third round | matches_played = | league_topscorer = | biggest_home_win = | biggest_away_win = | biggest_home_attendance = 30,193 (vs Chelsea, 18 February 2017) | biggest_away_attendance = | prev_season = 2015–16 | next_season = 2017–18 }} The 2016–17 season is the 139th year in the history of English football club Wolverhampton Wanderers. The club are competing in the second tier of the English football system, the Football League Championship for a third consecutive year. Results Pre-season friendlies Mason |stadium=Gresty Road |location=Crewe |attendance=1,880 |referee=Darren Handley |result=W |stack=y }} |score=1–2 |report=Report |team2=Wolverhampton Wanderers |goals1=Coleman |goals2=Ennis Enobakhare |stadium=Turners Cross |location=Cork, Ireland |attendance=642 |referee=Anthony Buttimer |result=W |stack=y }} Richards |goals2=Ennis |stadium=Sixfields Stadium |location=Northampton |attendance=1,829 |referee=Dean Whitehouse |result=L |stack=y }} Naughton McBurnie |stadium=Molineux |location=Wolverhampton |attendance=7,968 |referee=Oliver Langford |result=L |stack= }} Football League Championship A total of 24 teams are competing in the Football League Championship in the 2016–17 season. Each team will play every other team twice, once at their stadium, and once at the opposition's. Three points are awarded to teams for each win, one point per draw, and none for defeats. The provisional fixture list was released on 22 June 2016, but is subject to change in the event of matches being selected for television coverage or police concerns. Vaulks |goals2=Saville Böðvarsson |stadium=AESSEAL New York Stadium |location=Rotherham |attendance=11,291 |referee=Scott Duncan |result=D |stack=y }} Mason |stadium=Molineux |location=Wolverhampton |attendance=20,425 |referee=Darren Bond |result=W |stack=y }} |goals2=Mason Batth Böðvarsson |stadium=St Andrew's |location=Birmingham |attendance=18,569 |referee=Keith Stroud |result=W |stack=y }} |stadium=John Smith's Stadium |location=Huddersfield |attendance=19,972 |referee=Steve Martin |result=L |stack= }} |goals2=Miller |stadium=Molineux |location=Wolverhampton |attendance=22,049 |referee=James Adcock |result=D |stack=y }} Hammill Janko Bradshaw |stadium=Molineux |location=Wolverhampton |attendance=18,668 |referee=Andrew Madley |result=L |stack=y }} Costa |stadium=St James' Park |location=Newcastle upon Tyne |attendance=52,117 |referee=Tim Robinson |result=W }} Cavaleiro |goals2=Kaikai |stadium=Molineux |location=Wolverhampton |attendance=20,637 |referee=Andy Davies |result=W |stack=y }} Grigg |goals2=Oniangue |stadium=DW Stadium |location=Wigan |attendance=10,723 |referee=Tony Harrington |result=L |stack=y }} |goals2=Jerome Brady |stadium=Molineux |location=Wolverhampton |attendance=18,793 |referee=Geoff Eltringham |result=L |stack=y }} |goals2=Hélder Costa |stadium=Villa Park |location=Birmingham |attendance=32,533 |referee=David Coote |result=D |stack=y }} |stadium=AMEX Stadium |location=Brighton |attendance=25,231 |referee=Keith Stroud |result=L |stack=y }} |stadium=Molineux |location=Wolverhampton |attendance=23,607 |referee=Stuart Attwell |result=L |stack=y }} |goals2=Edwards |stadium=Ewood Park |location=Blackburn |attendance=10,652 |referee=Geoff Eltringham |result=D |stack=y }} Edwards |goals2=Ince Bent |stadium=Molineux |location=Wolverhampton |attendance=19,858 |referee=Paul Tierney |result=L |stack=y }} Lee |stadium=Molineux |location=Wolverhampton |attendance=27,293 |referee=Jeremy Simpson |result=L |stack=y }} |goals2=Edwards Costa |referee=Tim Robinson |attendance=12,222 |result=W |stack=y }} Doherty Cavaleiro Edwards |goals2=Johansen Ayité Cairney |referee=Darren Bond |attendance=19,020 |result=D |stack=y }} Pilkington |goals2=Doherty |stadium=Cardiff City Stadium |location=Cardiff |attendance=14,853 |referee=Andrew Madley |result=L |stack=y }} Cavaleiro |stadium=City Ground |location=Nottingham |attendance=19,037 |referee=Graham Scott |result=W |stack=y }} Costa Cavaleiro |goals2=Abraham Flint |referee=James Adcock |attendance=24,669 |result=W |stack=y }} |goals2=Sylla Wszołek |referee=Lee Probert |attendance=21,132 |result=L |stack=y }} |referee=Tony Harrington |attendance=27,255 |result=W |stack=y }} Brady Howson |goals2=Costa |stadium=Carrow Road |location=Norwich |attendance=26,303 |referee=David Coote |result=L }} |goals2=Hause Edwards |stadium=Oakwell |location=Barnsley |attendance=11,808 |referee=Chris Kavanagh |result=W |stack=yes }} Woodrow |goals2=Hélder Costa |stadium=Pirelli Stadium |location=Burton Upon Trent |attendance=5,608 |referee=Keith Stroud |result=L |stack=yes }} |referee=Craig Pawson |attendance=24,876 |result=L |stack=y }} |referee=Simon Hooper |attendance=17,156 |result=L |stack=y }} |goals2=Kieftenbeld Davis |referee=Stephen Martin |attendance=27,541 |result=L |stack=y }} McShane |goals2=Marshall |stadium=Madejski Stadium |location=Reading |attendance=18,629 |referee=Andrew Madley |result=L |stack=y }} |stadium=Molineux |location=Wolverhampton |referee=Jeremy Simpson |attendance=20,077 |result=W |stack=y }} |goals2=Doherty Costa |stadium=Griffin Park |location=London |attendance=8,732 |referee=Keith Stroud |result=W |stack=yes }} |goals2=Cavaleiro Weimann Edwards |stadium=Craven Cottage |location=London |attendance=20,668 |referee=Chris Kavanagh |result=W |stack=yes }} Costa |goals2=Zohore |stadium=Molineux |location=Wolverhampton |referee=Andy Davies |attendance=20,519 |result=W |stack=y }} |stadium=Molineux |location=Wolverhampton |referee=James Linington |attendance=21,408 |result=W |stack=y }} Abraham |goals2=Böðvarsson |stadium=Ashton Gate |location=Bristol |attendance=20,323 |referee=James Adcock |result=L |stack=y }} |stadium=Molineux |location=Wolverhampton |referee=Geoff Eltringham |attendance=23,221 |result=L |stack=y }} |stadium=Elland Road |location=Leeds |attendance=32,351 |referee=Jeremy Simpson |result=W |stack=y }} |stadium=Molineux |location=Wolverhampton |referee=Tim Robinson |attendance=17,505 |result=L |stack=y }} Results summary Results by round League table FA Cup Doherty |report=Report |stadium=bet365 Stadium |location=Stoke-on-Trent |attendance=21,479 |referee=Mike Jones |result=W |stack=yes }} |goals2=Stearman Weimann |report=Report |stadium=Anfield |location=Liverpool |attendance=52,469 |referee=Craig Pawson |result=W |stack=yes }} Costa |stadium=Molineux |location=Wolverhampton |attendance=30,193 |referee=Jon Moss |result=L |stack=y }} EFL Cup Coady |goals2=Boldewijn |stadium=Molineux |location=Wolverhampton |attendance=8,252 |referee=Ross Joyce |result=W |stack=y }} Wallace |goals2=Elito |stadium=Molineux |location=Wolverhampton |attendance=9,500 |referee=Brendan Malone |result=W |stack=y }} Gouffran |stadium=St James' Park |location=Newcastle upon Tyne |attendance=34,735 |referee=Andy Woolmer |result=L }} EFL Trophy Wolves were one of the sixteen teams from outside the bottom two divisions of the Football League to be invited to field their academy team in the competition due to it holding Category 1 academy status. They were drawn in Group B in the Northern section. Dennis |goals2=Herc |stadium=Proact Stadium |location=Chesterfield |attendance=950 |referee=Seb Stockbridge |result=L |stack=y }} Lowe |goals2=Dicko Enobakhare |stadium=Gresty Road |location=Crewe |attendance=963 |referee=David Webb |result=W |stack=y }} Wilson Ronan Enobakhare |stadium=Molineux |location=Wolverhampton |attendance=547 |referee=David Webb |result=W |stack=y }} |goals2=Beadling |penalties1=Ronan Deslandes Enobakhare Gibbs-White Carnat |penaltyscore=4–3 |penalties2= Robson Lawson Maja Molyneux Honeyman |stadium=Molineux |location=Wolverhampton |attendance=1,118 |referee=Mark Heywood |result=W |stack=y }} |goals2=Herc |stadium=Liberty Stadium |location=Swansea |attendance= |referee=Tim Robinson |result=L }} Players Transfers In Out Loans in Loans out Category:Wolverhampton Wanderers F.C. Category:2016–17 Club seasons Category:2016–17 English Club seasons